This invention relates to decking tools, and in particular, to a spacing strap assembly which permits a user to align, space and hold decking boards in position prior to nailing.
Outdoor decks and patios have become increasingly popular in recent years and kits and do-it-yourself books are available to allow the homeowner as well as the construction professional to construct elaborate wooden decks and patios. The aesthetic appearance of the deck is usually judged by the appearance of the deck boards and their spacing and appearance. The deck boards are the final item normally installed after the deck joists have been positioned and leveled.
Deck boards are typically spaced apart to leave a gap between adjacent boards so that water can more readily drain from the deck surfaces. Spacing the boards equally along support beams and joists, however, has heretofore proven to be a relatively time consuming and laborious task. Deck boards are typically positioned, spaced and nailed, one-at-a-time. Unless the builder is very skilled, it is not unusual for the deck boards to become gradually out of line, thereby affecting the overall esthetics of the deck, but also in some cases the very structure of the deck.
The present invention provides a deck board spacing strap. The strap has a series of spacer bars attached thereto thereby enabling the deck builder to position, space and hold a substantial number of deck boards in place at one time before nailing. This enables the builder to review the deck board configuration before nailing. The present invention also permits the builder to position out-of-line boards in the least disruptive manner. With the deck boards assembled, positioned and properly spaced, nailing time and labor are substantially reduced.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated a preferred embodiment of the invention.